


Emails, onlyfans and wine

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, OnlyFans, Romantic Comedy, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Yennefer is drunk, wants revenge, has Sabrina's boss's email and a large bottle of wine.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Emails, onlyfans and wine

Yennefer smirked as she fired off the first email. Sipping her glass of red wine like the devilishly evil woman she was. This would teach Sabrina to delete her save after she had almost platinumed Resident evil 3. All it had taken was for her to swipe her phone whilst Sabrina had her tongue down Triss’s throat. Open her email app, quickly forward her boss’s email address to Yennefer then delete all evidence.

Now she had Professor Tissaia De Vries’s email. It was Sabrina’s job as her assistant to prevent spammers. Tissaia would complain to Sabrina. Sabrina would see it was her and immediately shit herself out of fear.

Yennefer told her she would have her revenge.

Now here it was.

She re read the email and smirked again. This was perfect.

_“Dear Tissaia De Vries,_

_You have been nominated for head bitch of the year award. Please send £1000 to this email on paypal to get your reward._

_Sighened,_

_Yenna Venga”_

Her eyes lit up and she put her glass down as she saw a reply come through to her email.

**_“Dear Yenna Venga if that is your real name,_ **

**_I will not send you £1000 to any paypal for your fake award._ **

**_Do not email me again._ **

**_Signed*_ **

**_Tissaia De Vries.”_ **

Yennefer was amused. She hadn’t realised she had a typo in the last email. The woman was clearly anal enough to spell check her spam email.

_“Dear Tits De Vries,_

_I am but a poor orphan girl. Please give me lots of your money._

_Sincerely_

_Yenna Venga.”_

Clicking send she cackled to herself. Any moment now, Tissaia would read it and reply. Tomorrow sh would complain to Sabrina about her spam email and Sabrina would ring her screaming like a banshee, giving Yennefer such satisfaction.

**_“Dear Yenna Venga,_ **

**_We both know you know my name is Tissaia. How on earth did you get this email. Also, I doubt a poor orphan would have an iPhone. You know it states sent from my iPhone after every email, right?_ **

**_This is absurd._ **

**_Stop emailing me._ **

**_Tissaia De Vries.”_ **

_“Dear Tissaia De Vries,_

_What are you wearing?_

_Will send nudes for cash._

_Love you,_

_Yenna.”_

She was enjoying this far too much. Enjoying winding up someone she didn’t even know. Well, she could fix that. She opened up google on her phone and typed in the woman’s name. She found Arteuza University where Sabrina was working as the professor’s assistant and where Tissaia was head of English. She clicked on the team link and her mouth dropped open.

Tissaia De Vries wasn’t the stuffy old woman she was expecting.

She was gorgeous. Her hair down, eyes inquisitive, a small smile, wearing a clearly expensive business suit. God. Yennefer wished she’d had a teacher like her. She was beautiful. She was clearly smart as she read about all the woman had achieved at the young age 41.

Yennefer was half her age.

She always did like an older woman.

**_“Yenna Venga,_ **

**_I do not wish to see you naked._ **

**_Tissaia De Vries.”_ **

_“Professor Tissaia De Vries,_

_You may not want to see me naked but I wouldn’t mind seeing you naked at all._

_You’re gorgeous and smart._

_Just how I like my women._

_Yennefer Vengerberg”_

She sent the email before she’d realised what she’d done.

She’d used her real name. Her real name that would definitely lead back to Sabrina. She wanted to annoy Sabrina not get her to fired. She cringed and stared at the bottle of red wine she had drunk.

This was the wines fault it was definitely not her fault.

She would blame the wine.

Her phone began to vibrate and she cringed as she saw an unopened text message from Sabrina.

 **Boobs Glevissig:** My fucking boss really. All it took was for her to go on my facebook and find pictures of her drinking. I had to convince her it was a prank, luckily she believed me! Yenna what the fuck!

 **Bitchface Vengerberg:** You know I’m not one to apologise but I am actually sorry. I didn’t mean to sign my real name; I just wanted my revenge. Glad you’re not fired lol.

 **Boobs Glevissig:** You’re god damn lucky I’m not or I’d take my baseball bat to your damn playstation.

 **Bitchface Vengerberg:** I’ll apologise to her now. I’ll blame it on too much wine and quarantine.

 **Boobs Glevissig:** You’re buying me dinner and not shitty cheap dinner..

 **Bitchface Vengerberg:** Sushi?

 **Boobs Glevissig:** From Yo! And using Deliveroo.

 **Bitchface Vengerberg:** I’m on it…

 **Boobs Gevissig:** Thanks bitch, fuck you.

 **Bitchface Vengerberg:** Love you too, Brina. 

Sighing Yennefer opened a fresh email and typed in Tissaia’s email address.

_“Dear Tissaia De Vries,_

_I am sorry for my drunken emails. I was pranking Sabrina and slipped up and used my name. The aim was that you’d complain to her and she’d shit herself. My mistake was clicking on your profile and discovering your gorgeous, then my dick took over. (I don’t really have a dick but metaphorically I do)_

_I’m sorry for using you in my game to get on Sabrina’s overly large tits._

_Yennefer Vengerberg._

_(not a professor but owns a cute coffee shop on Cintra Boulevard)”_

She stood up and walked into her kitchen, putting the wine glass in the sink and the wine bottle on the side for the recycling. She grabbed her phone off the couch and walked towards her bedroom. She threw the phone off her bed and threw off her clothes, putting on her batman shorts and her overly large batman t shirt she crawled into her bed.

She plugged her phone in and decided to look at Reddit but was caught off guard by an email from Tissaia.

**_“Yennefer,_ **

**_Thank you for apologising. I have to admit I’m quite amused by your plan to get one over on Sabrina. I have done my research too and you are quite beautiful yourself._ **

**_When explaining herself Sabrina mentioned you had an onlyfans, I had no idea what it was but I signed up to see._ **

**_Have to say Yennefer of Vengerberg,_ **

**_It was well worth paying for your nudes. Though I’d rather them be for my eyes only._ **

**_Kind Regards,_ **

**_Tissaia De Vries”_ **

Yennefer’s mouth dropped open. She’d set up the only fans to support herself with the closure of her coffee shop and then dealing with the lack of business as it went takeaway only. Sabrina had clearly done this to embarrass her but…

Tissaia had liked her photos.

Usually, she only got messages from some people named Witcherguy, VilgefortzRules and CintraQueen.

_“Tissaia,_

_Thank you for accepting my apology. I’m quite surprised you signed up for Onlyfans, it doesn’t seem like your sort of thing._

_Only you for you huh? Maybe if I had a reason to stop, I’d consider it but a girls got to eat and these are corona times._

_Yennefer.”_

She bit her lip as she waited for Tissaia’s reply and opened it as soon as it came through.

**_“Yennefer,_ **

**_What if I was to cook you dinner and we are looking for a new coffee shop to supply the campus…things could be arranged?_ **

**_Tissaia.”_ **

Yennefer grinned at the message.

_“Tissaia De Vries,_

_Are you offering to by my sugar mommy?_

_Yennefer.”_

The reply was almost instant.

**_“Yes._ **

**_Call me 07539288796”_ **

Yennefer’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe how this was unfolding. What had turned into a joke had spiralled way out of control. She couldn’t resist on clicking the number and calling.

“Yennefer, that was faster than expected.” Tissaia said.

“You want to be my sugar mommy?” Yennefer blurted out.

“A beautiful young woman, who wouldn’t?” Tissaia practically purred.

“You’re insane, is this a joke?” Yennefer laughed. “Sabrina’s way of getting one over on me?”

“No dear, it’s not a joke, obviously if you agree to my terms then the website would come down, I don’t share Yennefer and I’m too old to play games, so I won’t have you take advantage of me.” The older woman stated plainly.

“I..so what would your terms be?” Yennefer asked.

“Like I have said, I do not share, I do not want you to date others, you would be mine, you are not forced to do anything you do not want to, you are not forced into anything sexual, I like the look of you Yennefer, I love the mischief that radiates for your eyes, I want to get to know you.” Tissaia explained.

“I don’t think we’d have a problem with sex.” Yennefer’s voice dropped. “Though I’d rather you not pay me for that.”

“Well, what if we look at it this way, I give you presents for your company, for dinners, anything else is off the table.” Tissaia suggested. “My father was a wealthy man and I was left a lot of money, I make food money as head of the department, I want to spend it on a beautiful woman and you are that woman.”

“This..I was not expecting this.” Yennefer let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“I’ll leave the decision with you Yennefer.” Tissaia replied. “Goodnight.”

Yennefer lay there for a while with her phone in her hand. She stared at it briefly before texting Sabrina and informing her of what had happened and getting back a string of swear woods. She informed Triss and was informed to go for it. Tissaia was a good woman.

A woman Yennefer could see herself falling in love with.

She texted Sabrina asking for the woman’s address and was met with a gif of someone sticking their finger up. Luckily Triss was clearly behind her and a moment later she got.

She got up from her bed and threw off her Batman PJs and made her way out. She climbed into her mini and found herself driving towards Tissaia’s address. She found the townhouse with ease. It was but a mile away from Aretuza. It was clearly an expensive house. Yennefer bit her lip as she got out of the car.

She soon found herself at the door. She knocked on and held her breath.

It wasn’t weird turning up at her house at ten thirty at night was it?

Well. Too late if it was.

She watched as the woman opened the door and she found Tissaia De Vries staring at her in shock. She was in a cool blue jumper and blue jeans. The woman arched her eyebrow at her.

“Yennefer.” Tissaia said. “Sabrina gave you my address?”

“Triss, Sabrina told me to go fuck myself.” Yennefer shrugged.

“Of course, she did, she’s a good assistant, protective.” Tissaia smirked. “I suppose you told her about the offer.”

“Wasn’t sure whether to take it.” Yennefer replied.

“What have you decided?” Tissaia asked. “Have you come to my house to reject me in person.”

“I’ve come to reject your offer but not to reject you, you don’t have to pay to see me naked and you don’t have to give me presents but I want you, no contract, no hurrying but I needed to tell you” Yennefer rambled. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

“Well, I suppose we could be uhaul lesbians if you need to move in.” Tissaia shrugged.

“I suppose we could be.” Yennefer laughed.

“Would you like to come in Yennefer, I suppose we’ll be forming support bubbles now.” Tissaia moved from the door and invited Yennefer in.

“I suppose we will be.” Yennefer walked into the house and looked at the expensive paintings that littered the hallway of the house. She found herself in an expensive living room with Tissaia sitting next to her on a large white sofa.

“Come here Yennefer.” The woman purred and Yennefer found herself kissing the woman she had just sent numerous spam emails too.

She soon broke the kiss and smirked as she opened her phone and sent a selfie of them both kissing to Sabrina.

The expletives Sabrina sent back was perfect.

The fact that Yennefer had written me and my sugar mommy underneath made it even the more perfect.

She looked at the professor who was smirking at her.

She may have to give up her only fans but as Tissaia took off her blue jumper to reveal a lacey purple bra, she couldn’t help but smirk.

Totally worth it. 


End file.
